powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zordon/2017 movie
:For the original TV version of this character, see Zordon. :For the version from the 1995 movie, see Zordon :For the version from the 2016 comic book, see ZordonZordon (2016 comic) Zordon is a powerful mentor of the Power Rangers and is played and voiced by Bryan Cranston in the 2017 movie. He was once the Red Ranger. http://www.thewrap.com/power-rangers-what-we-know-so-far-photos/9/ Character History Millions of years ago, during the Cenozoic period, Zordon was on Earth as the Red Ranger along other Rangers in order to battle Rita Repulsa, the Green Ranger. She nearly succeeded, killing Zordon's team, only for Zordon to order Alpha 5 to redirect a meteor with the coveted Zeo crystal's trajectory onto her and her monsters. This of course also killed Zordon. Alpha 5 was able to save his essence and imprint it onto their ship. When Billy Cranston and four other humans discovered the power coins and eventually the ship millions of years later, Zordon came online as an avatar of the ship. Seeing that there were new Rangers to take on the mantle, he realized that the Morphing Grid was about to open - a once in a lifetime chance to come back into existence. Zordon tells the Rangers of Rita Repulsa and her quest for the Zeo Crystal - the removal of which would cause Earth's destruction and give Rita the power to create and destroy life. He trains the Rangers with Alpha 5 so that they could fully be Rangers only to be disappointed that while they have the strength, they are unable to morph. Jason discovers that Zordon had wanted them to reach their full potential to come back to life, and feels like it may be his primary reason for training them, though Zordon insists it has always been about saving the Earth, and that he is the only person that can help lead the team and stop Rita. This all changes when Zordon discovers a bond has formed with the five Rangers, just after Billy dies. As the Morphin Grid opens and the Rangers reach their full potential, Zordon resurrects Billy instead. Zordon is then confident that the five are truly Power Rangers. Personality Unlike his Prime Reality counterpart, who was a father figure to the Rangers and treated them fairly and with respect, Zordon is a military leader and as such expects the new Rangers to follow his instructions to the letter. This causes frustration on his part as he is dealing with teenagers. Zordon also has a secretive side, as seen by him not fully explaining every part of his plan to the Rangers. He is a consummate leader and is wise, but racked with guilt at the death of his previous Power Rangers team, at the hands of Rita Repulsa, the Green Ranger, once his friend. In addition to his dedication as a Ranger, Zordon also possessed a calculating and somewhat selfish nature, as he planned on using the new generation of Power Rangers to resurrect himself in order to fight Rita. However, upon being subjected to Jason's cold temper and dissenting remarks when faced with this selfishness, Zordon has a change of heart and decided to sacrifice his chance to live again in order to bring Billy back to life after the Blue Ranger died protecting his friends. Zordon remarked that there was no need for two Red Rangers when questioned by the Power Rangers for this decision, passing the torch down to them, and coming to terms with his own death. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *'Red Power Coin:' Like Jason, this crystal is the source of his powers, and his ability to morph. Zords * T-Rex Battle Zord: Zordon's alien battle vehicle, very powerful, yet hard to control, with Jason, his successor, only being able to control his Zord after gaining full access to his morphing capability. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Zordon is portayed via motion capture by Bryan Cranston. Appearances * Power Rangers/''Power Rangers: The Official Movie Novel'' * Power Rangers: Aftershock References Category:PR Mentors Category:Red Ranger Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Movie-exclusive PR Rangers Category:Power Rangers (2017 movie team) Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Allies Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Aliens Category:Non-human PR Rangers